Love Never Dies
by Anna The Ice Queen Itako
Summary: Love cannot die: this is a fact. Faust and Eliza have a powerful bond which was created by their love. It cannot be broken, however, if messed with, then prepare to face the consequences of your actions. A FaustxEliza poem.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Faust or Eliza. Simple as that!

**_Love Never Dies_**

Voluptuous whispers dazzle me,  
Beauty and fairness emits from thee,  
With the happiest memories from our past,  
Her magical spell was cast,

Those mystical waves trap my mind,  
Our love shall not be left behind,  
Because our souls are united as one,  
And even you can outshine she sun,

For you are perfection; a wonderful dream,  
I am lost as I look into your eyes; they gleam,  
Your voice so melodic like a song,  
And your beautiful golden hair so long,

A face so delicate with purity,  
Our lips our joined in unity,  
Flaming passion ignited once more,  
As our spirits enter Heaven's door,

My Love, it's destiny that brought us together,  
It doesn't matter, through rain or snow; whatever the weather,  
We were born for each other to prove that love is not impossible,  
And they all saw; that love really is possible,

For every wrong you made it right,  
Just by shining your majestic light,  
My Eliza, I'm hypnotized just by hearing your name,  
Up above in paradise is where you came,

My Dearest, ever since I laid eyes on you,  
I have made a promise which I intend to do,  
And together we can do the unbelievable,  
For our love cannot be ignored, we are not humble,

They say love ends when you're gone; no longer here with me,  
Like water disappearing from the vast sea,  
But they do not understand, they do not love,  
For they are so impatient, always having to push and shove,

Eliza, you bring shame to Aphrodite's radiance,  
For your loveliness goes beyond brilliance,  
Such elegance I have discovered from your dance,  
With the happiness in my heart as you gave me that chance,

To protect you till my breath fully subsides,  
And face death forward as I fight the angry tides,  
For I would rather perish than see you hurt,  
That is why I am always on the lookout and alert,

In my heart there was no hatred, no rage,  
But every creature eventually gets captured in a cage,  
For its bars hold the poor beast steady,  
And one day it shall have revenge; they better be ready,

My heart broke when I saw my rose broken,  
My Eliza, my treasure, my love, my token,  
I have no meaning in life if you're not here, none at all,  
Without you Eliza I cannot stand; I fall,

However, I refuse to say goodbye,  
Even though I feel your wandering spirit nearby,  
Those demons shall pay for what they've done to you,  
I'll fight ferocity, I'll slay mutany, I'll battle through and through,

Ever since we were younglings you have been there,  
I'll bring you back by any means; I swear,  
For I do not care about decency or honor,  
And I would rather kill than be a goner,

I shall twist reality and conquer the secrets of life,  
And bring you back to earth, My Darling Wife,  
For one cannot live without the other,  
Like a child lost without its mother,

And even though you are no longer among the living, I can still feel you,  
But they are wrong; love cannot die as spirits do not end; it's not true,  
For I still love you and always will,  
For I keep my promise and strive to fulfill,

It doesn't matter that one is a ghost, zombie, or goul,  
Because one that tries to deny the power of love is a fool,  
Love cannot be measured; it has no death, no end,  
Eliza, I cannot begin to use words for my love, no letters, no message to send,

Because only one word is strong enough to express my inner spirit,  
For you, I would go to any lengths and beyond the limit,  
Eliza, I do not care about looks, personality, intelligence, or fashion,  
Love is magic that comes from within; the commitment, the passion,

I cannot even begin to compare my emotions when I'm with you,  
For it can defeat the evil with incredible sinew,  
Eliza, you make Venus herself look foul,  
As the moon shines on your silky skin; the wolf has to howl,

My Dear, we have a miracle, just between us,  
The diary is sealed; it contains the harmony, the joyous,  
Paradise has offered us an enchanted dance,  
As we waltz with elegance and romance,

Our future is still opaque, but I can see,  
The sparkling water of the sea,  
I'll never let go of you, I won't free you from my embrace,  
For our love has created this one special place,

Oh Eliza, I can finnaly breath again,  
And I sigh as my body will soon relax and freshen,  
My life is complete and whole once more,  
Like the way it was before.

Authors Note:…What can I say? I'm not going to force anyone to review and I'm not gonna beg either. People have the right to make decisions for themselves without anyone bothering them. Well…ja ne! .


End file.
